


The Legends

by Crystal_Rose3099



Category: Skymedia - Fandom
Genre: I need a life, More Super Her Stuff, Multi, This one has ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Rose3099/pseuds/Crystal_Rose3099
Summary: Heros have arose. 9 teenagers have been chosen to be the holders. Shelby the holder of Light, Cory the holder of Shadows, Aphmau the holder of Love, Max the holder of Fire, Ross the holder of Water, Barney the holder of Earth, Red the holder of Emotions, Sky the holder of Joy, Jin the holder of Knowledge. These 9 teens must take down the evil, Nick, Ssundee, Ty, Crainer, Mystery Team, and The Mastermind. Lets see how this goes.This will include ships! If you don't like my ships then please don't hate. This book isn't about ships. I would really appreciated it if you all just read the story cuz you like the plot.I hope u guys will enjoy this book. Warning im a really bad writer so yea.





	1. Chapter 1

Cory's POV  
\-----

    I'm eating breakfast with my roommates, even though we're all 16, also known as my best friends. Their names are Jon, we all call him JonJon though, Ashlie, Uni, Tommy, Dawn, and Nick. We've all been friends since we were children. I can't think of a life without them. 

Ashlie has red hair and green eyes. She is wearing a blue sweater with white snowflake designs on it. She is also wearing white shorts, grey cat socks that goes up to her knees, and brown boots. She has a fierce personality. She's really nice to us but can be super sarcastic and jokingly mean when she wants to. 

    Uni has brown hair with the tip dyed blue and brown eyes. He is wearing a giraffe onesie, because he loves onesies. He is a really nice unless you ask him if he wants red soup or you're Duni. He hates red soup but he hates Duni a million times more. He is really funny and is really good at drawing.

    Tommy has blonde hair and has blue eyes. He wears a smiley face mask around his neck. He wears a brown sweater and blue ripped jeans. He is incredibly funny and happy going. He can make us all smile without trying to. 

    Dawn has blue hair and blue eyes. He always has his blue and black headphones around his neck. He wears a black sweater with blue lines and black jeans. He is the calmest out of us and the smartest. He is really bad at catching sarcasm.

    Nick has black hair and grey eyes and glasses. He is wearing a black shirt with a navy blue jacket and black pants. He has a really nice voice. Like seriously, how does he have such a nice voice?! He also LOVES red soup. 

    JonJon has green hair and green eyes. He wears a purple and green joker costume. He is probably the most carefree and happiest in our group. He has so much enthusiasm. He loves cracking up jokes with us. 

    We all decided to go to a cafe. I was drinking Hot Chocolate and eating a chocolate chip muffin. JonJon and Ashlie were arguing about if pancakes or waffles were better. Uni and Nick are cheering them on. People are looking at us, some giggling and laughing, others rolling their eyes at us. 

    Dawn and I are the only ones who aren't saying anything. I look over to Dawn to see he's staring at Uni. It was pretty obvious he has a crush on Uni. I've told Dawn to just tell him, but he refuses to admit it. 

    I look over to the others, it seems that they have finished arguing. It also seems as if they are ready to leave. I have already finished my muffin and hot chocolate. We all stand up and walk to the trash can. We all throw our trash away and leave the cafe. 

    "Cory, we're going to head to the park! Are you going to come with us?" Ashlie asks me. 

    I think for a second before shaking my head, "no thanks. I'll meet you all at home."

"Alright, be careful!" Dawn tells me. 

    I nod and then start walking away from them. As I walk home, I pass by an alleyway. Since I have headphones on I didn't hear anyone. Before I know it, I get pulled into an alleyway. 

    I quickly take off my headphones. I look at my capturer- er capturers. One of them is a girl with blonde hair and is wearing a black shirt and jacket. Also with navy blue ripped jeans. The other is wearing a red and black checkered flannel with blue jeans. 

    "Is this him?" The boy asks the girl. 

    The girl nods, "I can sense it in him."

    I am about to say something but a bat swings towards and then all I can see is black. 

Jessica's POV  
\-----

    I was waiting for Max to finish making Mac n Cheese. Max is my best friend along with Adam. The three of us live together, even though we're 17 and Max is 16. Adam and I are playing Gang Beasts. So far, I'm winning.

Max walks into the living room, "food's ready!"

Adam and I pause the game and follow Max into the kitchen. Upon arriving, we see three bowls of Mac n Cheese. 

"If you want more, there's more in the pot," Max says taking a seat. We sit down next to him and we all start eating our food. Adam starts telling jokes and I tell puns. Max is getting mad with the puns and Adam is now making Mad Max jokes. Max is glaring at Adam with pure hatred. If looks could kill, Adam would be dead a long long time ago. 

"Stop being Mad Max," I tell Max while giggling. Max stands up and so does Adam and I. Adam and I run out the door. I can hear Max chasing us. 

Adam and I run to the park and hide in a tree. We wait a few minutes but Max is nowhere in sight. Adam also seems to notice this. 

"Did something happen to Max?" Adam asks. I shrug. We both get down from the tree. We start walking back the way we came. While walking, I see an alleyway. 

"I think he might be in the alleyway," I whisper to Adam. Adam nods in reply. We both run into the alleyway and we see two males. One of them is holding a baseball bat and the other is holding a knocked out Max. 

"These are the other two, right Tim?" The one holding the bat asks. 

The male holding Max, I guess his name is Tim, has brown hair and brown eyes. He's wearing a black T-shirt and blue jeans. The other male has light brown hair and green eyes. He's wearing a brown jacket that looks like it's made for cold climate and hawaiian shorts. What interesting fashion choices...

Tim nods at the other male. The male runs at us with the bat and I dodge it, but Adam gets hit. Adam falls to the floor, knocked out. While I'm distracted with Adam, the male hits me in the head, and I fall to the floor passed out.

Shelby's POV  
\-----

    I'm at the base with my cousin, Ross. We're drinking some Hot Chocolate because we can. The door opens to reveal Emily and Preston with a passed out boy. He's probably one of us. Emily and Preston put him in one of the guests room which is now his room. After they put him in there, they leave. Probably to get more of the others. 

    Soon, Evan and Tim walk in with three people. Two boys and a pretty girl. They put the three people in their new rooms. 

    "Three more people left, I think," I say to Ross. We were kidnapped by Emily and Tim a few days ago since we lived closer here. They've already explained why we're here, too. They told us we'd get our jewels when the others woke up. 

    We don't know what our powers are yet since the jewels choose the user. It's so cool in my opinion. I can't wait to be friends with everyone. 

 

    "I think so too," Ross replies. 

    An hour later Emily, Preston, Tim, and Evan come with three males. They put them in their new rooms. The rooms are magical so when the people are placed in their room, a name tag appears on the door saying whose room it is.

    They come downstairs and sit on the couches. "We finally got all of them," Emily says relieved. 

    "That's good! Now we wait for them to awaken!" Tim exclaims.

Michael's (Red's) POV  
\-----

    I was at the park, by myself, as usual. People didn't like me because of my mood swings. They say I might be bipolar, but I'm not. I just show what I'm feeling. 

    I sigh as I swing on the swing. It was my favorite thing at the park. I avoided people like the plague, because I don't want people to bully or tease me. 

    As I'm swinging I see two boys fighting against four people. The four people seem to be trying to take the two boys. I jump off the swing and land on my feet. Thankfully, I wasn't high up. I run to where the people are. 

    When I get there, the boy with black hair and is wearing a purple and white jacket, is knocked out. The other boy, who has brown hair and is wearing a dinosaur hoodie, and the four people look at me. The girl, who has blonde hair is wearing a black shirt and jacket, runs up to me and punches me in the gut. I stumble back, but I don't fall. The boy seems to notice that I'm trying to help him. He runs to the girl to punch her, however she steps to the side so he punches nothing. 

    A man with a red and black checkered flannel runs up to me with a bat and smashes it on my head. As I fall to the ground I see the other boy is laying on the ground, passed out. I close my eyes and I see nothing.

    I open my eyes to see bright lights. I'm on a bed. Then the memories of what happened flood to me. I bolt up and look around the room. I'm in an unknown room. I get off the bed and see a note of the nightstand. I pick up the paper and read the note. 

'Dear Michael, Please meet in the living room. Everything will be cleared up once you all arrive.'

    What....? There's more people? I guess should go to the living room. I don't have much of a choice, I don't even know where I am. I leave the room and head down the stairs. I hear people talking in a room so I assume that's the living room. I open the door to see the four people who attacked those boys and I. I also see the two boys from earlier. I see six other people there as well. As I look around, I see there are only three girls, two unknown and the girl who attacked me.

    "So is he the final one?" A girl with red hair with a white paper crown on her head, asks. 

    "Yup! Take a seat Michael," the man who knocked me out tells me. 

    I silently take a seat next to the boy from earlier. 

    "Now that you're all here let's start introducing ourselves. My name is Preston," the man who knocked me out introduced. 

    "My name is Emily," the girl introduces. 

    "My name is Evan!" The man with a weird sense of fashion says. 

    "And lastly, my name is Tim," the only normal looking one says. 

    "I'll explain why we brought you here," Emily says. "You all are Legends. Legends are people who possess powers. You all will be chosen by a jewel and then your jewel will tell you everything."

    Preston opens a box that shows jewels. I lean in to see them. Suddenly, one of the jewel flies out of the box. It was a rainbow made up of the colors red, yellow, green, blue, pink, magenta, and purple. The jewel comes to me and then I see a flash of white. 

Max's POV  
\-----

    A jewel from the box comes out and flies toward the boy named Michael. He has red hair like me and brown eyes. He is wearing a dinosaur onesie. When the jewel goes to him, he faints. He falls to the ground and doesn't move, he almost looks lifeless. 

    Another jewel comes out of the box. It's a magenta jewel shaped in a heart. This one flies over to Jess. Then, Jess passes out. Another one comes out. It's a yellow jewel shaped as a circle with black lines that is shaped in a smiley face. It goes over to Adam and he also passes out. 

    This cycle repeats. A white jewel in the shape of a crown went to the red haired, loud girl. A green and brown jewel that was shaped as an apple went to the brunette wearing a purple and green dinosaur hoodie. A purple jewel in the shape of a laptop goes to a boy with black hair with a purple and white jacket. A grey jewel in the shape of a narwhal goes to the brunette wearing a squirrel hoodie. A jewel that's a lighter grey in the shape of a camera goes to the only blonde. Finally, the last jewel comes to me. It's red and orange in the shape of a flame. 

    I see a flash of white and then everything comes to me. I know everything about what we are. I know my Legend. I know how to use my flames. I am the Legend of Fire.  And the rest of them are like me. We are The Legends. 

Ashlie's POV  
\-----

    We're all crying. We have a good reason to. Cory is gone. On our way home, I decided to call him. When I called him we passed an alleyway. From the alleyway we heard Cory's ringtone for me. We go inside the alleyway to see Cory's phone and some ripped up pieces of his clothing. We all stared in pure shock. Cory was taken, and there was nothing we could do to save him. Or at least that's what I thought. I'm so glad we met that man. He knows our pain. He's going to help us. I'm the Legend, anger. Everyone shall feel my wrath. 

????????'s POV  
\-----

    Looks like we got some more members. They want their friend back. How cute. I know their pain. Someone you cared about being taken away from you. I know that pain so very well. The people who took their friend also took mine. I'll get revenge for them.   
   


	2. And One Has Bitten The Dust

Shelby's POV  
————

A white jewel in a shape of a crown comes to me. Then I see a bright light. I know what I am now! I understand everything! I can use my powers to untaint the darkness! I am the Legend of Light! 

I wake up to see I'm in my room. I can't wait to meet everyone else and know what their power and who their ancestor is! I get out the of bed and head downstairs to the living room. Seems like I'm the last one because everyone else is here.  I take a seat next to my cousin, Ross. 

"Alright, how about everyone introduces themselves. Tell is you're name, ancestor, where you're jewel is, and Legend. Who would like to start?" Emily asks.

"I will! My name is Jessica! Just call me Jess though! I have the Legend, Love! My ancestor is Flavia! My jewel is in this locket!" The other girl introduces and shows us her locket. She is really pretty and she has a great Legend! 

"Well, my name is Max. I have the Legend, Fire. My ancestor is Raiden. My jewel is in my necklace," a boy with red hair introduces and shows us his necklace that's shaped like a Z. 

"I'm Adam! I have the Legend, Joy! My ancestor is Maeko! My jewel is in my amulet." A brunette boy introduces and shows us his amulet. So many people put them in their necklaces. 

"I'm Ross. I have the Legend, Water. My ancestor is Kaedin. My jewel is in my bowtie." Ross introduces and shows us his bowtie. 

"I'm Shelby! I have the Legend, Light! My ancestor is Toriano! My jewel is in my crown!" I introduce and point to my paper crown. 

"My name is Jin. I have the Legend, Knowledge. My ancestor is Anais. My jewel is in my jacket." Jin says and points to his jacket that he's wearing. 

"My name is John but call me Barney! I have the Legend, Earth! My ancestor is Aoki. My jewel is in my eyepatch!" Barney says and points to his fake eyepatch. 

"My name is Michael but call me Red! I have Legend, Emotions! My ancestor is Erebus! My jewel is in my bracelet!" Red introduces and jingles his bracelet. 

"....My name is Cory..... I have the Legend, Shadows. My ancestor is Lunette. My jewel is in my mask." Cory introduces. He doesn't seem very comfortable. Probably because of his Legend. 

"Woop! New friends!" I shout. 

Cory glares at me, "shut up! You're going to make me go deaf!" 

Jess seems to get upset by that comment. "Don't be mean to her! She's just truing to be positive, Mr. Grumpy!" 

"That's really the best you can come up with? Sheesh! You're all idiots!" Cory says as he leaves the house. 

"I'll go talk to him," Emily says and follows after Cory.

"He's so mean! He acts like he owns everything! He's such a spoiled brat!" Jess exclaims angrily. 

I hug her, "calm down Jess! He isn't worth getting mad about." 

Jess sighs, but nods. We all sit back down and start talking and getting to know each other. Preston, Evan, and Tim are the only ones not conversing with us. They're staring at the door. 

"Is something wrong? You're all worried. How come?" Red asks them. How does he know what they're feeling? Oh wait. He's the Legend of Emotions.

"Huh? Oh.... Well, I thought they would be back b-" Tim gets caught off by the door slamming open to reveal Emily. She looks beaten up and hurt.

"Get them to a safe place! The Darkens have more members and they're here!" Emily shouts.

"What happened to Cory?!" Adam shouts in worry. He's a nice person to care about Cory. 

"Don't worry about that! Follow Tim and I! We'll take you to the basement!" Evan shouts. Him and Tim starts takin us to the basement. I can hear explosions and yelling from outside. 

Once we're all in the basement, Tim tells us he's sorry and then locks us in. We start beating on the door in attempt to open it. Jin pushes past us and puts his hand on the door knob. He stays there for a few second before twisting the door knob and pushes it open. 

We all run out the door and to the door that lead outside. When we get out there we see that Emily, Preston, Evan, and Tim are all fighting against some people. A boy with brown and blue hair is holding a passed out Cory. The boy is also flying so the teachers can't reach him. They all stop fighting when they notice we're here. 

The bad guys and girl look at each other. "We got what we came for. Let's go!" The boy holding Cory says. The others nod and then they're all gone. 

"Damnit!" Emily curses. 

"Why do they want Cory?" Max asks. 

"I dont know..." Emily answers. 

"Who are they?" I ask.

"They're part of a group called the Darkens. Darkens are evil. They may have been good people, but now they're sad, angry, and out for revenge." Preston answers.

"Maybe they know Cory! That would explain why they want Cory!" Ross says. 

"Maybe...." Tim says. 

JonJon's POV  
————

I can only feel sorrow. I want to be happy again. We have Cory back but all I feel is sorrow. Maybe it's because of my Legend? My Legend is Sorrow after all..... And happiness is something that I will never feel again.... Only sorrow.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya, I know. "CRYSTAL YOU RUSHED THIS!!! WHY DID YOU HAVE THEM ATTACK SO EARLY IN THE BOOK?! IT'S ONLY CHAPTER TWO!!"   
> Ok. So 1) plz don't yell at me ;-; 2) I wanted to keep this interesting. 3) BECAUSE I CAN!!! 
> 
> Crystal Out!


	3. He’s Gone And Hatred Is Here

Adam Legend Joy's POV  
\--------

    Ok.... Some random people come attack us. Ok, I can forgive that. Those random people exploded I our front yard. I can forgive that too. Some random people took our new douchebag friend. I CAN'T FORGIVE THAT!!!! HE IS OUR NEW FRIEND AND THEN HE GETS TAKEN ON DAY ONE?!?!?!?!?!

    I'm pacing around the living room trying to understand what's has just happened. EMILY, might have been one of the other teachers, SAID THAT THEY MIGHT KILL HIM!!!! KILL!!!!! I can hear the others stressing about this too. 

    "WILL ALL OF YOU CALM DOWN?!" Jin shouts at us all. "US STRESSING ISN'T GOING TO GET CORY BACK!! IF WE WANT TO GET HIM BACK WE HAVE TO COME UP WITH A FLIPPING PLAN!!!"

    "GOOD IDEA! I'LL BURN THEM ALL!!!" Max shouts and flames engulfs him. 

    Thankfully, Ross, puts out Max's fire with his water magic. Max pouts slightly and Ross hugs him. Max also hugs back. 

    "I SHIIIIPPP!!!!" Jess screeches. 

    "Guys! Shut Up! We need to come up with a plan to save Cory!" Jin exclaims.

    "We don't even know where he is," Red says.

    The whole room goes quiet as realization hits us. We don't know where those people took Cory. 

    "Well, you all don't. However, we do," Tim says as he, Emily, Preston, and Evan come into the room. "I think we should just go there now. We have a better chance to save Cory if we head there earlier." 

    "Yea! Shikular-a-dur! Gonna saves a Corys," Barney says in joking voice. Dang, he has a weird accent. 

    "Let's go then. Go pack your stuff then we'll head out. We have a long journey ahead of us," Preston tells us. 

"But we don't have any of our stuff here," I point out. 

    "I thought we told them we broke into their houses and stole stuff for them," Evan says to the other teachers, but we all heard him. 

    "YOU BROKE INTO MY HOUSE?!" We all shout and we run to our rooms to see if they were tricking us or not.

    I slam the door open to my room and I run inside. I run over to the closet and open it. I see various clothes of mine in there. My lava lamp is on the nightstand. 

    "THEY ACTUALLY BROKE INTO OUR HOUSES AND STOLE OUR STUFF!!!" I hear Max shout from the next room over. 

    "JUST PACK!! WE NEED TO SAVE CORY!!!" Shelby shouts back.

    I nod to nothing and grab a backpack from my closet. I shove in clothes and zip it up. I leave my room and head downstairs to the living room. The only people who aren't here are the teachers and Cory. 

    We wait for about a minute before the teachers come into the living room. 

    "Let's leave," Emily says. 

    "On the way there, you all should try fighting monsters. There's no way we can win if you all can't fight," Preston says. 

    We all nod in agreement and head out the door. The teachers start heading the way the people headed. 

*~LE TIME SKIP~*

    We've been walking for an hour now. I would've complained if I wasn't determined to get Mr. EdgePants (Anyone get the reference? If ya don't, watch Jonstoner) back. Then I realized something. 

    "Adam? Why did you stop walking? Is something wrong?" Red asks me. I hadn't even realized I stopped walking. 

    "Well I just realized something," I say. 

    "Realized what?" Ross asks.

    "Why did they take Cory specifically?" I ask.

    "Because he was outside already and then we tried to stop him." Evan answers.

    "Did they seem like they were going to leave before you fought them?" I ask again.

    "Yes... Why?" Emily answers.

    "Wouldn't that mean that they only wanted Cory?" I ask. 

    All my friends slowly start nodding after they realize that what I said would be correct. However, the teachers don't seem to agree. 

    "Of course they wanted him. They're evil. His Legend is Shadow. Shadow was an evil Legend until I became it's holder. I joined the good side, so Shadow became a good Legend. The leader of the dark side wasn't happy about that and has been trying to get Shadow back for 15 years." Emily says, "But now his son is in control. His son probably wanted to fulfil his father's wish or he personally wants Shadow on the dark side." 

    We all stare at her in shock. I mean... If they want Cory because of her explanation.... Well, it would make a ton of sense. 

    "Now, let's set up camp. We still have a few more days until we arrive." Tim pipes up.

    "If it takes days to get there, then how would they be there now?" Red asks. 

    "They can fly," Preston says simply. "You're faster in air than you are on land." 

    "That makes sense. If one of them can control the wind then they could have been back a while ago. We're just going to have to hope that nothing bad happens to him," Jin says. 

"Everyone go rest. There are enough tents for you all to share with someone. I don't care who you choose, just don't do anything inappropriate." Emily says as she goes into the biggest tent with the other teachers following in after her. 

    Since I was tired, I didn't care who I shared with. I went into a tent put my bag down next to a sleeping bag. I hear the tent open up and close. Someone comes next to me. 

    "So I guess we're roomies!" I tell the person as I start looking up to see who it is. However, I feel a strong force on my head. My vision becomes blurry as I try to make out what they say. 

"T** *ed *** ne*** s***," is all I make out before darkness consumes me. 

Jessica Legend Love's POV  
\-------

    I was in my cabin with Shelby. She was braiding my hair and telling puns to me. Me, being me, made puns back. We can hear Max scream at us to shut up with the puns. We kept laughing and saying more puns to make Mad Max come to life, until we hear a panicked screech from outside. 

    Shelby and I run out of our camp to see Ross with paick all over his face. He was talking to Tim. Shelby and I run over to see what is going on.

    "What's happening?!" I ask worriedly.

    "Adam is gone!" Ross shouts as everyone is coming near. I see everyone's face paling in shock and worry. 

    "Are they trying to pick us off?" I hear someone ask. 

    I can't make out anything. I hear people talking, but all I feel is hate. I feel my hate and anguish rising. I feel everyone's hate rising. The feeling of hate is too much. When Cory was taken I felt a lot of hatred radiating, but I managed through it. Now that Adam and Cory have both been taken, the hatred is too much. 

    I feel myself fall to the floor, my head pounding and my vision blurring. The feeling is overwhelming me. It feels as if I am drowning. At this point, I don't think I'm breathing. Then again, I can't think. I feel hate and numb. I can't move. I can't hear. I would be scared. But I'm only hateful. Hateful for everything that has happened. I feel a little love. Love for the people I care for. The people who are being taken. I feel overwhelming hate and hate only. My vision is black and I am limp. I am love. Love that I can no longer feel.


	4. Confusion

Shelby Legend Light's POV  
\------

    I can't believe that Adam got taken as well. Why are they taking us?! Adam is the Legend Joy! What can evil do with Joy?! I'm so confused! 

    Jess seems like she's taking the news badly. She's incredibly pale and her eyes are wide. Her breathing has slowed, almost like it has stopped. I'm about to ask her if she's ok, but she starts falling. Max reacts quickly and catches her. Jess's breathing has stopped completely. 

    "Oh gosh! Is she ok?!" Max shouts as he lays Jess's passed out body on the grass. 

    "She is probably sensing overwhelming hate. We all need to think positive or do something lovey-dovey," Preston tells everyone. "But if you do something lovey-dovey, make sure you both actually love that person or else it doesn't work." 

    I'm good at thinking positive. I am the Legend Light after all! Jess is an amazing friend. Even though I'm sad that two of our friends were taken, I have hope that we will get them back. I let happy thoughts take over my mind. 

    I thought about happy times with my old friends and family. I thought about us all meeting. I thought about awards I have won. Boys that I've dated. (Never doing that again.) 

    I watch Jess's passed out body smiles a bit. I guess the happy thoughts are helping. I sit next to Jess's body and start humming a peaceful tune. My eyes begin to droop and I fall into a peaceful state of slumber. 

*~Time Skip to Morning~*

    I come into consciousness feeling breathing on my neck and something silky on my chin. I open my eyes slowly. I bring my left hand to my eyes and rub them. I look down to see black hair. I look further down to see a person calmly sleeping. That person just happens to be Jess, who is cuddled to my chest peacefully sleeping. 

    I smile as I see Jess. She seems a lot better after last night. As much as I want to just stay here and watch Jess, we need to find Adam and Cory. 

    I gently put my hands on her shoulders and start shaking her. At first, I shook her gently. She still wouldn't wake, so I started started shaking her a bit more violently. 

    Jess's eyes start opening closing as she adjusts to the light. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she looks up at me, and smiles. 

    "Hey, Shelby," she greets me.

    "Morning, Jess!" I exclaim and hug her tightly. She hugs me back.

    "What happened? I can't remember anything that happened last night," she tells me. 

    "Adam was kidnapped last night and you passed out since everyone's hatred was overwhelming you," I explain to her. 

    She nods and sits up, "we need to find Cory and Adam before more of us go missing."

    I nod in agreement, "that's why I woke you up. We're leaving in a few minutes." 

    Jess nods in understanding and starts standing up. I wait for her to stand up before I stand up aswell. 

    "Well, let's head out of this tent and to the others. Max was very worried about you yesterday. I wonder why. We only met two days ago. Then again, I was also worried about you so it doesn't matter," I say.

    "Actually Max and I have known each other for years. Max, Adam, and I all live together and we've been best friends since we were eight years old," Jess tells me and her face looks sadder when she mentions Adam.

    I finally realized why Max was so angry at Adam being taken and worried about Jess passing out. THey were his closest friends. Things were happening to them and not good ones. 

    "Let's go find Cory and Adam! Trust me, I bet they're ok!" I say with determination and enthusiasm.

    Jess looks at me with a small smile on her face and we leave the tent we were put in last night after I fell asleep. We get out of the tent to see everyone sitting around and all the other tents put away. 

    Preston is the first person to see us walk out of the tent. "Finally you two are awake," he says and everyone looks at us.

    Max runs up to Jess and hugs her tightly. He hugs her tightly that he starts lifting her off the ground. I look back to the others who are running over and hugging Jess. All except for Ross, who comes up to me. He looks... angry? He looks at how Max was holding onto Jess. Is he jealous? Does... Does he like Jess? 

    I stand next to Ross who seems to not be angry anymore. That was weird... I could have sworn he looked angry a moment ago... Maybe it was just my imagination... 

    "How ya doing, Shelby?" Ross asks me, while putting arm on my head like I'm an armrest. 

    "I was fine before you started using me as an armrest," I tell him.

He laughs and shrugs, "not my fault that your short."  

    I stick my tongue out at him, "meanie!"

    He sticks out his tongue at me a we start "fighting." We both know we didn't mean anything by it, but I don't think the others knew. Why I think that? When I look back at everyone else they look concerned. 

THEY WON'T EVEN SEE WHAT'S COMING FOR THEM

????'s POV  
\------

    The newbies brought in a prisoner. Someone whose power belonged with ours. He even acts evil. His name is Cory and he is the Legend Shadows. Why was he with those idiots? Does he not see that they are the true evil? The prisoner has blonde hair and green eyes. He has a camera mask around his neck. He wears a gray sweater and blue ripped jeans. He's cute in my opinion. 

    Jon, Dawn, and Uni brought in another prisoner under Master's orders. The new prisoner's name is Adam. He is the Legend Joy. It's best to keep Joy at bay. Hopefully the idiot- I mean Jon can do that much. Adam has long brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a black suit, I think. Sorrow is something that people can't control. You can control Joy, but not Sorrow. I hope you have fun with Jon, Adam. Trust me, we're sparing you by giving you Jon. I am a lot worse than him. I am the Legend Hatred and I can't wait for Jess to be gone.


	5. Friends Or Foes

Cory's POV  
\---------

    I groan as my eyes open slowly. My head ached as if it had been hit by a bus! I rub my eyes and blink them a few times to get used to the light in the room. Wait a second... A room?

    I open my eyes, fully awake now. I sit up and take in my surroundings. All around me was a dark room with red on the walls.... Blood...? I inwardly puked at that.

    The room was definitely not mine nor the bedroom at the house. I rub my head trying to remember what happened last. I got angry and stormed out of that house. Who did I get mad with...? I think it was that obnoxious red haired female, but I'm unsure. 

    After I had left, I sat outside trying to cool off. Then, suddenly, a gust of wind, definitely not a normal gust, happened and I saw Uni! Uni, Ashlie, Nick, Tommy, Jon, and Dawn! My buddies! 

    But... My mind trails off. They had attacked me. I tried defending myself without hurting them. They were my friends after all! But they were relentless and seemed sad. 

    The door in the strange room bursts open, fully taking me out of my thought of what happened. A man with brown hair, brown eyes, and a black shirt with an M on it comes in. He glowers at me and I stand up.

    However, the man's expression changes into something kind. I didn't know what to make of it, so I kept my defensive stand.

    "Relax. I won't harm you. I'm simply here to explain what you want to know," the man says. "I'm Nick by the way."

    "Um... Ok... I'm Cory... But where am I? And what happened?" I ask hesitantly. 

I relaxed and sat back down on the bed. Nick sits next to me and nods.

"I figured those would be your first questions. You are at the Castle of Darkness. You are here because you belong on the dark side. And you simply got taken here by your friends as we knew they would have a better chance than the rest of us." Nick explains.

My eyes widen in shock. What...? Evil side? No! Never! I'm part of the good guy squad! ... Right...? I... Have to be... But my Legend... Me as a person... Maybe... Maybe I do deserve to be evil.

Nick must have found out what I was thinking as he started rubbing my back, comforting. I think as I was too deep in my thoughts. My reasoning was when I realized that I was still existing, tears were falling out of my eyes. Damn you tears.

I wipe away the stupid wet things sliding down my cheeks. How is this guy a villain? He's so nice to me!

"What is your Legend?" I ask him. As upset as I am about my stupid legend, I'm curious why he's a villain.

He smirks and chuckles a bit. "Legend of Hate!" He answers slyly.

And I've found out why. Hate... He doesn't seem like a hateful person, but we don't choose what our Legends are. I really want to find my friends who attacked me. Aka My Best Friends Ever. 

"Where are my friends? The ones that you somehow grouped to the dark side," I elaborate.

"Somewhere. Want to see them?" Nick asks me.

I nod instead of verbally answering. Nick takes his hand back from my back and stands up. He exits the room.

 

I let out a sigh of some mixed emotions once he is out of the room. For some odd reason, I feel... scared. No, scared isn't the word. Anxious... That's better.

I don't understand why, they're my friends after all. However, after what they did earlier. I think I have good reason to be nervous. 

My thoughts get interrupted when the door opens. My head snaps up. I hadn't even realized I was looking down.

Only three people walked in. Ashlie, Uni, and my best friend Nick, not the other one. They all looked... Well, none of them had the same emotion on their face.

Uni's expression conveyed happiness. He had his hands close to his chest. And he was bouncing on his feet. He looked like he wanted to hug someone, but was holding it back.

Ashlie seemed unbelievably angry. I was very confused by that, as I should be the angry one! I'm the one who got kidnapped! Her gaze softened when she noticed I was looking at her. 

Finally, Nick seemed confused. He seemed to be thinking hard. I wonder what is going through his head. 

There was a long silence until a purposeful cough broke the silence. We all turned to find other Nick standing by the doorway looking annoyed.

"Well? Is this how you are always like when talking? Just communicate already! It's strange watching this!" He complains.

"Hi Cory! How are you?! I hope we didn't hurt you too badly!" Uni says running up to me.

He hugs me tightly and nuzzles his face into my hair. Best friend Nick hesitantly comes closer to Uni and I and hugs us both.

Ashlie stands there awkwardly for a few minutes before other Nick pushes her toward us. She walks up to us and joins the hug. I hugged them all back as they were my best friends, but I was still a bit angry.

The hug lasts for a few minutes. Once I take my arms away, they do the same and back up so we all have some space.

"So... Why did you do it? And where is the rest?" I ask them.

"Cory... Please don't be upset! We had to save you from them! They're evil! They took you away from us!" Ashlie exclaims, answering my first question.

"Dawn is busy training with Ben and Ian. Thomas is helping our boss. And Jon... Well... Let's just say you won't be able to see him for a long while." Nick I met today says. I really need to give them code names so you all know who I'm talking about.

"I see... But guys. They aren't bad people. Sure they kidnapped me, but technically you did too." I tell them.

"But we know you! So it's different! Plus your Legend suits here better than it does there!" Ashlie rebuttals. She seemed to be getting angry.

Ok.. So Ashlie was incredibly right by that last statement. I hardly felt like apart of that group with my legend. Wait! They all have legends too?!

"Wait! What are your legends?!" I ask them.

"I'm the Legend Wind! Ashlie is the Legend Anger, Nick is the Legend Ice, Jon is the Legend Sorrow, Dawn is the Legend Colors, and Tommy is the Legend Lightning." Uni answers me.

Yay! My best friends have Legends and I need to get out! Good luck me!


	6. Needing to Train

Emily's POV  
\---------

    We've been walking for days. The kids are getting tired, but they are determined to find their friends. I'm becoming increasingly worried. I know we have to stop and train, but the children aren't having it. They just want to get their friends back.

    I have to find a way to convince them to stop, rest, and train a bit. But how can I do that? How can I convince a group of stubborn teenagers to stop going to save their friends? But I have to. It's my job to protect these children. Even if I have to give up my life in the process.

    I stop suddenly and everyone follows. My friends get into fighting stances, so do the kids. Er... The best fighting stance they can muster. I sigh and put up a hand. 

    "No danger. But we must stop for the day," I tell them.

    "What do you mean stop?!" Max exclaims. "We have to go save our friends!"

    "And how do you plan to do that? None of you have a grasp on how to use your powers! Do you expect us adults to protect you? Well guess what? We can't!" I shout at him.

    Everyone goes silent. My friends look away, knowing I'm right.

    "Look kids. We're going against trained Legends. Don't get me wrong, Preston, Tim, Evan, and I are all trained. But we gave our Legends to you all. We don't have our powers anymore," I tell them. Regret lacing my voice.

    "The only way we can save them if you are prepared. However, you aren't ready," my voice begins to darken. "Then there's no chance that any of us will survive."

    I hear many gasps of shock. They obviously didn't expect my outburst. I could tell Preston expected this just by looking at his face.

    "I have a good idea for training! Everyone will have fun and learn better! We'll fight monsters!" Tim exclaims.

    "Bad idea. They aren't ready for that yet. Kids! Set up the tents while us adults sort out how we will train you," Preston says.

    I watch the kids grumble but comply. They grab the bags and start setting up the tents. Preston, Tim, Evan, and I form a small circle to discuss among ourselves.

    "Maybe we should have a tournament? See who the strongest is," Tim suggests.

    I shake my head. "No. We need to train them! A tournament won't help at all. We could possibly do that once they know the basic of their Legends."

    "Em is right," Preston agrees.

    "Maybe we should split up into groups based off their Legends and their capabilities! That way we can train them all and they can battle each other with same capabilities to toughen them up!" Evan exclaims.

    I think for a moment. It didn't sound like a bad idea. Not at all. It would probably prove to be a very tactical strategy. 

    I nod in agreement. "That sound like a great plan! Who should be in which group?"

    "Well I'm the former Legend Emotions. So I should have Red on my team," Evan says.

    "And I'll take Barney since he is the Legend Earth," Preston says.

    "Well, Adam and Cory were taken so Emily and I don't have any kids that we can for sure train," Tim says sadly. 

    "I'm taking Jin," I say. 

    "You chose one already?!" Tim asks in shock.

    "Of course I did. I suggest you take Shelby or Jess. Their Legends pertain to happiness," I tell Tim.

    "I'll take Shelby. Jess should go to Evan, because her Legend is an emotion," Tim responds.

    "So Jess and Red are coming with me," Evan checks.

    "Hm... Maybe Tim and Evan should work together. We only have 7 kinds now. Since Evan and Tim are taking kids with similar Legends they should go together," Preston suggests. 

    "Sounds great!" Evan and Tim exclaim at the same time.

    "You two decide amongst the last two kids!" Tim exclaims.

    Tim and Evan walk off and shout for Jess, Shelby, and Red. The three of them go towards my friends. Tim and Evan explain what's going on and take them into the woods. 

    "I should take Ross and you take Max," Preston says after they leave. 

    I nod in agreement and we seperate. He calls for Ross and Barney. They go up to him and he leads them into the woods.

    Max and Jin approach me. They seem confused. I sigh and signal for them to follow me.

    "We decided to split into groups to train you. Tim and Evan went together as there are only 7 of you. It would have been weird if only one student went with only one teacher," I explain.

    They nod. We get to an empty clearing. I turn to face them. They straighten up and meet my gaze.

    "First order of business, your ability to focus." I elaborate, "you must concentrate on your energy to produce powerful spells."

    "Well," Jin starts, "I'm pretty efficient in my powers already." 

    "Really? Show me." I challenge him.

    Jin nods and moves his hands in front of him. I see a tree branch fling at me. I quickly karate chop it and it falls to the floor snapped in half. 

    "Is that the best you got?" I ask, with arms crossed.

    "Hey! At least I got something down!" Jin defends.

    "Yes, but it's not good enough," I tell him. I turn to Max, "your turn." 

    Max rolls his eyes but comply. He surrounds his hands with flames, but definitely not strong ones. He runs at me and attempts to punch me. I side step and he falls on to the ground.

    "Good thing we decided to train." I say, disappointment lacing in my voice.

    Max grumbles and gets off the ground. He walks back to where Jin stood and they both waited.

    "At least you both know some basic skills. But now we will get into the most intense training you will ever face. Are you prepared?" I ask.

    They both nod. And that's the story of how I collected two boys' souls. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blalalalala! I finally updated a book! Sorry! I've just not been feeling like writing! I apologize! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Crystal Out! 💜


	7. Update

So... If you look at the tags, I have taken off every ship tag on this book. This is because I don't know if I want ships in this book. Or at least the ones I put on there. I may try doing different ships for a change and since this is an adventure/action book, I don't want people thinking that this book will be mainly focused on ships. Which it isn't. I want people to look at this book and think, "Finally! A book without controversial or heavily put in ships! A book filled of fighting and action and very little romance!" 

So yea. If I decide to do ships, it will be towards the end or just not mentioned very much. And I'll probably do some new ships. I don't ship all the ships I did when I made this book. So please forgive me. Also if I decide not to include ships, please don't get mad. I just want to have a nice book of people facing villains without people getting mad about ships that I do or don't ship. So yea. That's all I wanted to say. Sorry!

Crystal Out! 💜


End file.
